


marriage

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Couple, Suggestive Themes, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: anata and tsuma in action. not that kind of action though, but you know...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Kudos: 43





	marriage

gun was pressed against her chin, tilting it upwards, and so close she could smell the pungent smell of their enemy's breath.

"give me the code or i'll blow your fucking brains out," the man gritted against her cheek, against her face that's still a mask of indifference since they died her up on a chair.

several beats passed until a soft snort was heard. it was followed by a slight chuckle, then a muffled laugh. the men around them looked suspiciously at the source of the sound. the man with the gun on her face and even she looked at him who was also tied on a chair.

"what's funny, huh? what're you laughing at boy?!"

the _boy_ raised his head and she couldn't help the tingle of attraction she felt even on the tips of her fingers.

 _that's a **man**_ , she thought to herself.

dark eyes glinted under the lights. "what's funny, you ask..." he drawled, until black meets green. she saw the smirk in them; the confidence, the faith. her lips curved upwards slightly, adrenaline running in her bloodstream.

his eyes went back to the man still pressed against her and lowly grunted, "because my wife right there will do that to you first."

_**my man.** and yes, he is my husband._

a split second later, a knife was deep within the man's thigh and his own gun was on her hand. she swiftly eliminated 3 more targets before she crouched down to look at their main assignment who was currently screaming with blood coming out of his bleeding flesh.

"your men were too slow to draw," she mused. the man saw an approaching figure behind her, her husband, a looming presence that says _one wrong move on her and you're fucking dead._

eitherway, he's a dead man.

it was confirmed when she concluded her sentence with the barrel of his own gun against his forehead, "but then again, you won't need them anymore."

those are the last words the man heard until he was no more.

* * *

after the clean-up crew arrived to dispose of the dead bodies and reports were made, they walked towards the exit of their headquarters.

"you hungry?"

"after all that? of course i am, anata. you better cook for me, i did all the work."

"i always cook for you anyway."

she looped her arms around his, "because i'm your wife?" she asked while looking up at him, emerald irises gleaming with mirth.

after being partners for two years and only two weeks of being married, she still loves hearing that from him. seeing the pleasure on her face is one of his favorite sights for sure. he decided to make it appear again and again for the rest of their lives together.

removing his hands from his pocket and looping it around her waist to tug her closer, he answered, "yes idiot, we're married. so after you eat dinner, be prepared." his soft smile turned wicked, her body quivered in anticipation.

he caressed the skin on her waist and gripped her hip before whispering, "i'm hungry too, tsuma."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: in this house we love married assassins heheheheeh this was my sstwitfest day 6 entry for the prompt "idiot, we're married"


End file.
